The House of Hades
by twocrazycousins
Summary: Time is Ticking. Gaea gets stronger by the minute. New monsters are popping up just about everywhere. The doors of hades must be closed, but what must be risked? The Mark of Athena was completed, but what secrets does the House of Hades have in store for the heros of Olympus?
1. Chapter 1

**RICK RIORDAN WHYYYYYY? That's all I gotta say about that. Please tell me, am I the only one who cried at the end of the Mark of Athena?! Com'on! They were just reunited! Grr... So to fill up my free time until the next book, **_**The House of Hades. **_**And I have to wait untill next fall for it?! And the Kane Chronicles are done... ( D': ) Oh well, I'll just re-read all the other books again...**

**PERCY**

Why couldn't Percy get a break? He's been going on quests since he was 12. He should be on Vacation right now, on a beach or something. But that was the life of a _normal_ kid. Instead, he was in Tartarus, he'd fell in Tartarus how long ago? Minutes? Hours? Weeks? _Years_?

Percy just couldn't remember. He felt claustrophobic, but Tartarus spread for miles infront of him. He heard Annabeth screaming, but she was right next to him. She had a blank expression just as he did. Percy looked up. It looked like they had fallen miles atleast. Their bodies should've just went _splat_.

Percy couldn't feel a thing. And most of all, he was confused. Some of the worst and most evil gods should be down here. He couldn't hear a thing.

The confused Son of Posideon looked into his girlfriend's eyes. " Shouldn't there be like- _Kronos _down here or something?"

Annabeth returned the same confused gaze. " I don't know. I hear spiders, but I can't see them. We shouldv'e ben attacked or dead by now. I'm just confused..."

Tartarus some hoe made him think of Tartar sauce, the gross one at applebee's. But even out of all the odd things, Percy didn't feel hungry.

"Percy-"

Above Percy was a woman who shone so bright, he had to cover his eyes. She was pale and bony, and she had alot of wrinkles. It reminded him of a grandma who got ahold of a thousand L-E-D lights.

" Newcomers..." She croaked.

" Uh yeah, we were just walking through and we got lost-"

"-And we were wondering if you could maybe show us the door out of here?" finished Annabeth.

" There is no way out." replyed the shinning grandmother.

_Great, now Annabeth and I are gonna go insane. I bet we're gonna met a cat that's on fire next." _Percy thought.

" Your Phoebe, the Titan of the moon." Said Annabeth.

" Exactly, my brothers and sisters and I have all been suffering down here for _1,564,7856,986,480 _years, _3_ weeks, _3_ days, and _8_ hours. "

Annabeth glanced at me as If she were saying_ Percy, I don't like this woman, we should go._

I nodded my head in response. I pulled out the pen in my pocket. " Look we need no harm Phoebe, we're just gonna walk away."

As if I were in an extremely scary rated R movie, Phobe formed into a freaky looking zombie/ghost thing. And Annabeth didn't have her weapon. But worst part was, they _couldn't _die. Percy could though.

" Annabeth! Take cover!" Percy yelled as he uncapped riptide.

And that's when the grandma zombie and her friends attacked him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you like the first chapter? I hope so! But do you guys know what the best thing about writing the book like a year before it comes out? I get to laugh at how my story will be **_**nothing**_** like the book. But I only hope one day I will achive atleast half the writing skills Rick Riordan has! *Sigh* OHHH AND I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER TOO! Its right down there... aw I dont have an arrow to put there. ( just pretend there's aa arrow) :D**

**LEO**

Leo reviewed the plan a million times. _Go to Ireland because the funky looking satue told you, Find whats in Ireland, And maybe we can save our friends..._

The sun was rising over the horizon. Leo always knew sunrises and sunsets were 'romantic' and all that weird stuff, But he had quite a few Red Bulls and he was to jumpy. That should be the number one rule for ADHD kids. Don't give them sugar. But Leo shook his head at the thought. The world would be an AWFUL place is there was no sugar.

Coach Hedge was already up, sweeping the deck and singing twinkle twinkle little star, but in stead of twinkle he used 'bomb'. And then there were Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and that ghost kid Nico. Hazel was standing next to frank talking about something Leo couldn't hear. _Don't look at her,_ Thought Leo_ Not your girlfriend. Frank could go all Chuck Noris on your face with his dragon claws!_

Leo put the ship on auto pilot, He turned around and starting doing his usual morning calls.

"Good morning Ship! It is 6:30 am and we are somewhere in Europe! This message was brought to you by Leo Valdez, yours truly! Supreme comander of the Argo 2! Now for our sponsors: Montster-"

" Valdez we're not in the mood cupcake!" said Coach hedge with his permanet scowl.

Leo _hated_ this. Leo didn't hat alot of things only snakes, sharks, squirels, knitting and sometimes, Frank. But he hated when everyone was in such a gloomy mood. Of course, Leo wanted Percy and Annabeth back as much as anyone. He didn't know Percy for _that_ long, but it seemed like they knew each other for years. Leo was even thinking of designing t-shirts for Percy and Annabeth's one year anniversary- wait that sounded creepy.

Leo tried making himself amused by pressing buttons on his wii remote. Who knew holding the big A button and the back B trigger together could make some Hot coco?

But even breakfest was a bore. He watched Piper arrange her eggs in a big frowny face. Not even Jason was really in the game today.

" Enough with this!" Leo finally spoke up. " I'm deffinitly not a leader type of guy, but our _friends_ are in Tartarus and we barley have a plan! I don't care about that old dirt woman god! We need to get Percy and Annabeth back!"

" Your right Leo," said Jason, " We all need to stop having a pity party and get our friends back! Percy and Annabeth were a big chunk of this team, and if we don't have this team together, our world is practically dead."

Ghosty boy winced. " What's wrong Nico?" Hazel questioned.

" Percy and Annabeth- their alive, but I can sense we don't have much time."

" Let's get this team together. Hazel and Frank, we need you to study all possible ways to get into Tartarus." comanded Jason.

" Okay." They said in unison walking out the door.

" Coach Hedge- you can be look out."

" But the Yankee game is on soon!"

Jason lowered his head. " Check the updates on your phone."

" Okay!"

" Piper, you and I are going to figure out how much time Percy and Annabeth have left."

" Hey, hey, hey- your forgeting about me!" Leo said folding his arms.

" Put all our power in to our next stop, we got friends to save."

Leo pumped his fist into the air. Hero, Ladies man, inspirational speaker... what was next? _Well, two of thoose things are deffinitly true._ Leo smiled as he went to the engine room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! 6 reviews in less than 24 hours?! I'll make a little compettion with you here- WITH A GRAND PRIZE! First person to get this story to 12 reviews, will have not only their name in the story, but you'll also get one FREE HUG! vitural free hug? Fine, no one wants a free **_**virtual**_** hug... But like I said, First person to get to tweleve reviews for this story will have their character's name and you will get to make up their style, personaility etc... So in the reviews leave your character and all that good stuff! Okay, Now on to the STORY!**

**NICO**

Nico inspected the skull ring for the millionth time. _No password to magically make something appear, No secret tiny box... _Nothing. His dad, Hades the god of the underworld gave it to him six months ago. The memory hit him like a cannon ball.

_"Dad, I've been running from that Hydra for weeks, and it just won't die!"_

Hades had his scowl on. _"Nico, I've tried everything!-"_

_" Appearntly not, your a god, Dad! Don't you have powers or something?"_

_" Nico you don't understand, I'm getting weaker, we all are. Something bad is going to happen soon..."_

_" But Kronos was just defeated! I don't understand." _Nico questioned.

_" Evil nerver sleeps my son, never."_

A thousand different emotions were on Nico's face. His face tightned as he looked into his father's colorless eyes. _" Then Hades, how can we stop this?"_

_" The seven have not assembled yet. Heros must rise, but for now, you must have this."_

His father gave him a bedazzled skull ring. It looked like it was plastic and it was made for a girl. _" Uh thanks, I really like this and all-"_

_" It will guide you Nico. Remember the fire."_

_" Remember the what?" _The underworld started to fade, and his father's image flickered. _" Wait! Dad!" _And then everything faded. Nico was back where he started. Outside a starbucks.

Reality hit Nico just as hard as the memory did. He shoved the skull ring under his pilliow as his half-sister Hazel walked in. Nico was always fond of her, not just because she was the only human family she had, but she would always listen to him.

" Are you okay? I heard a thud." exclaimed Hazel.

" No,no, I'm fine."

" Are you sure? You look pale." She put his hand up to Nico's forhead.

" No Hazel-"

" Your freezing!"

" I know, I'm always that way."

" Okay fine. Leo said Dinner's in a few minutes."

" That kid is pretty strange you know."

" He's different, but once you get to know him, he's a good guy." She said with a grin. " See you for dinner in a few!"

" Okay." He mumbled. Nico took the ring from underneath his pilliow. " Com'on you little cheap ring, do something!" He comamanded.

Any other Kid wouldv'e been scared, but Nico _was_ the King of Ghosts, so he had seen much worse. The ring clicked and nico threw it on the ground. The skull's eyes turned red as steam rose from it.

" What the Hades?-" Nico mumbled as he streched a skinny fringer towards it.

" Hello." said a robotic voice behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**What just happened?! I LEFT THIS STORY ALONE FOR ALMOST TWO WEEKS ( sorry about not updating too, *gulp*) AND I GOT TEN NEW REVIEWS? Okay all I must do now is ask the man at the Empire State building if there **_**is**_** a 500th floor and my life will be complete! And I am sooooo sorry about all my grammar mistakes! My anicent computer does not have spell check! And Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow fan girls and boys... ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**Jason**

Jason couldn't help but feel _guilty_. Of course he has felt guilty before, it's not like he was a kick butt teenager who could summon great weather- _but he could fly, summon wind, summon lighting, etc..._ But he couldn't get the guilt feeling to go away. Was it his fault that his friends were in Tartarus? If he couldv'e been a little quicker, than maybe _just _maybe-

" Jason- snap out of it! We're on a mission,remember?" Piper was doing her charmspeak thing again. And it was good enough to get Jason focusing again.

" Wait- what are we doing again?" Jason questioned.

Piper shook her head and laughed. " Your ADHD is getting the best of you right now, and we're trying to find out how much time Percy and Annabeth have left in Tartarus."

" Oh yeah, I remember now." Jason not only felt guilty, but he also felt kinda weird just standing there. They were in Annabeth's to-perfect-of-a-room. The floor was completely spotless, the blankets on the bed without a single wrinkle... Jason always grew up as a messy kid, so a clean room was sorta like his kryptonite.

Piper glanced up at Jason. " Ha! I found it on Google!"

Jason looked confused. " Found what on Google?"

" How long a person can live without food and water."

" And we were in here for almost an hour, why?"

Piper gave him a death stare. " Don't push it lighting boy, it's alot more complicated than it looks. First thing you have to divide the amount of days by two, then add one, then minus that by pie..."

Jason's brain started hurting like his own Father gave him a lighting bolt to the brain. " Piper, sorry, my brain is fried already, how long do we have?"

Piper looked worried as she focused on her complicated math problem. " Jason, this isn't good." Her face expression became sore. " We have four days at the most."

Jason didn't look so happy either. " But how can we find-"

The speakers cracked until Leo's voice was heard. " Supreme Comander Leo here with some important news! Everyone report to our mess hall- I mean, uh, War Council room of uh, um... Awesomeness!... And yes, nachos will be served."

Piper managed to crack a smile. She kissed Jason on the cheek. " I promise, we will find our friends."

Jason felt all the blood go to his one cheek. He had the best girlfriend ever. Jason walked over to the ' Mess hall/ War Council room of awesomeness in high hopes. Not only because Jason really like nachos, but because he and his friends are going to save Percy and Annabeth.

**I had a good feeling that this chapter was going to be full of hope! And thanks again for all those AWESOME reviews! I even called my cousin! And com'on, keep the reviews going for the sake of the War Council Room of Awesomeness.**

**Untill next time, PEACE OUT! Your friend, one half of two crazy cousins :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhh yes, there comes a time when there has to be a new chapter. And that time is now my good friends! ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**ANNABETH**

Annabeth was angry, no, she was _ticked off_. She'd just reunited with her seaweed brain last week, and now she was in Tartarus hidding behind a rock.

She peeked around the corner. Percy was trying to make Phoebe and her dead friends to go away. No, Annabeth could not just sit around like this, weapon-less. Then the idea struck her. On a small cliff about 12ft above her, a boulder was on the verge of falling. Annabeth went into action really quick. She took the leftover string from her ladder and fashioned it into a lasso, like the one she saw at a wild west fair last summer.

" Com'on work, _please._" She muttered. With one try Annabeth's cheap lasso got ahold of a black stick right under the giant boulder. She yanked the stick and down came the boulder.

" Percy!" She yelled, " Come with me while we have a chance!" The boulder had squashed Phoebe and her demon friends. Annabeth and Percy had about, (give or take) 10 minutes at least.

Annabeth had to admit, Percy did look heroic with his sword riptide and a little cut on his forhead. "Annabeth," Percy said dazed," What should we do?"

Annabeth had the perfect plan-" Run, it's our best shot."

You didn't have to tell Seaweed brain twice, Annabeth and Percy ran off into the never ending Tartarus, hand in hand. Annabeth sighed as she ran. Tartarus was scary. Fires were here, there, basically almost everywhere. But no mater how much light consumed the dark hell, Annabeth could still feel the dark almost collapsing on her. Screams could be heard, and Annabeth felt like she sworned she'd couldv'e seen her least favorite thing,- a _spider_. That was one of the many perks of being a Child of Athena. And Annabeth missed her home, Camp Half Blood, more than anything. If she survived, just _if_-

Percy snapped his finger in Annabeth's face repeatidly. " Wise Girl, you gotta stay with me here, you look like you were about to doze off."

Annabeth felt like a blank piece of paper waiting to be written on." I'm sorry Percy."

Percy took Annabeth's hand again. " I love you Annabeth, I can't lose you, deffinitly right now."

She felt the blood starting to flow through her cheeks again. "I love you too Percy, " Annabeth's eyes wandered off to what looked like a small crack in the side of an enormous cliff. "Percy! Look!" Annabeth said happily. It was the first spark of hope Annabeth had felt in days. Maybe their friends would find them, and maybe she could get out of here.

The cave was small, and the entrence was so skinny, Percy could barely fit. But it was perfect, it would be their own place to hide away from the Titans and the ones who were banned to Tartarus.

Annabeth took out her backpack. Their rations were small, only enough for a few days. Annabeth also had nector and ambrosia, but she put that back just incase pf and emergency. The thoughts flooded her head. This would be the last quest she would do for a very, very long time. After Gaea is defeated, maybe should could live a semi-normal life. Maybe go to a High-school and sit through boring lectures. _Man, those human kids don't know how good they have it._

Percy spoke up, his voice sounding worried. " Annabeth, I can't feel my hand."

**BAM! CLIFF HANGER! Hey guys, I'm gonna need **_**seven**_** reviews for the next chapter. So... yeah... OH WAIT! I don't even have 3,000 words yet, but I somehow have 27 reviews? HOLY COW! I love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes! Seven new reviews! You guys are **_**so**_** awesome! I still can't believe this is possible! Only 3K words and 35 **_**reviews**_**?! Yee! And now for one of my favorite things to say... ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**PERCY**

Percy was clutching his hand trying to get the feeling to come back. It was all because of the stupid Titans. Was he going to end up like Captian Hook from Peter Pan? Percy didn't like the thought of a shiny silver hook on his hand.

Annabeth was basically tearing apart her bag looking for the few supplies they needed. Annabeth gave a quick glance to Percy. " Don't do that Percy," she scolded, "It's only going to make it worse."

" Annabeth,-" Percy said stumbling over his words," Do you think I might actually...?" Percy gulped, trying to move his hand.

" Ah- ha!" Annabeth said pulling out a first aid kit. She scooted right next to Percy. Annabeth's face looked really pretty with only the shifting light of the fire in front of them.

" Percy, don't talk like that, don'y you remember ambrosia? That'll fix it right up." She _was_ right. Before they had fallen into Tartarus maybe a few hours before, Annabeth had sprained her ankle really bad. But she'd taken some nectar and it was healed in seconds.

" Here, eat this." Annabeth said, giving him some of the soft food. Percy loved this stuff. It tasted like home. _His _home. The taste of warm blue chocolate chip cookies made the blood go right through. Percy had always loved blue food. And so had his Mom.

" Better?" Annabeth beamed.

" Yeah, but Annabeth, how is my Mom doing?"

Her face tensed a little bit, but then it went back into a smile. " She's being doing great, she misses you alot though. Wait till we get back to Camp Half Blood, you'll deffinitly get to see her very soon." Annabeth reasured that.

Percy smiled and nooded. The thought of seeing his mom for the first time in a whole _year _made him want to cry out with joy. Even though Percy was in the worst part of the Underworld, he some how felt safe.

Annabeth had promised him something he'd really needed. _Hope._ After they would get out, Percy knew he was going to do that thing where you kiss the ground. And he was excited.

" We should find a way out of here." Percy sugested.

"How though? We're about a hundred miles from the ground level of Hades."

" Maybe there's an elvator." Percy said, attempting to make a joke.

Annabeth's look became serious. " Maybe your on to something."

**Chapter six is finished! I wanted to give a main theme for this Chapter. Hope. That there will always be hope in darkness! (Or in this case, Tartarus...) Make sure to like, favorite and subscribe! Wait isn't that YouTube? **_**Yes it is, this is though, we say... FAVORITE! FOLLOW! AN MOST OF ALL... REVIEW! **_**Haha, I had coffee...**


	7. Chapter 7

**12 point faunt for the win! Haha. And guess what? **_hmm I don't know...___**I HAVE OVER ALMOST FIFTY REVIEWS NOW! OH MY GOSH! On with the new chapter!**

**LEO**

Leo felt _really_ good. The Argo 2 was _suppose _to land in Ireland in an hour. Nope! Leo had broken thoose rules. His pretty awesome ship was landing in fifteen minutes. And when Leo was happy, he'd usually make an extra-special annoucement.

_'Supreme Commander of the Argo 2 here with a special update! The ship will be landing in leprechaun land in fifteen minutes! I reapeat-'_

And then it hit him. _Litteraly, _a minature little golden dart hit him. Leo looked up in the sky. He couldv'e reconized the stupid eagle machines any where. And their springs in their wings always looked-

" Leo!" screamed a panicking Frank. Oh yeah, an ambush.

Leo screamed into the mircophone the smartest thing he could think of. ' Ambush! Idoit eagles are attacking, I _repeat_ attacking!" Leo dodged a flaming arrow, leaving the shoulder of his shirt smelling like smoke.

"Up and at am' cupcake!" said Coach Hedge.

Leo felt stupid. He wasn't good at the fighting thing. He watched Frank shoot a dozen flaming arrows towards the Roman campers in under a minute. And Jason summoned enough wind to send another flying eagle to its death.

Leo couldn't summon fire, it'd had always ended up with trouble. And Frank was still scared about his weird little twig 'life spand'. Leo still managed to smile at the idea of giving his extra special fire jazz hands. But he couldn't. Poor ghost boy was still huddled in his cabin. Maybe he could do cool stuff like Hazel. Maybe he could summon food instead of jewels.

"LEO!" Yelled Piper. " Can't you tell we need some help?" Piper flung one of her knives at a Roman camper. Leo slide down the railing and unto the main deck where all his friends were fighting.

Leo went into action, trying to figure out all of the eagle's weak spots. Leo then spotted a lose wire on the last flying eagle standing. Leo ran back onto his out door control room where his IPad was plugged in a dashboard. He typed in a combination of numbers and letters. Leo smiled as he hit the big button that said 'SEND' on the dashboard. The last eagle went crashing into mountian.

"Yes!" Leo said, jumping in excitment. He slide down the rail trying to be cool, but his short lived glory ended when he tripped over one of Coach Hedge's signed baseball bats.

"Leo, you okay dude?" mumbled Jason as he helped Leo up.

"Yeah, that baseball bat mustv'e landed infront of my foot-"

Hazel looked liked she'd seen a ghost, and she'd probably seen plently because she was only returned to the land of the living about a few months ago. "Guys, something was wrong about thoose campers, they had black eyes, and they..." Hazel shivered.

"Gaea." Groaned Coach Hedge, picking up the baseball bat that Leo tripped over. "And you better be more careful next time, cupcake. This was an antique Babe Ruth! You know how much this cost? Well I actually was still alive back then." recalled Coach Hedge.

" Gaea must be posseing the souls of the Roman campers. She's trying to start a war between us, so we can destroy each other, and so there's nothing left in her way after." Jason said frightened. " Leo, how many minutes untill we land in Ireland?"

"Five minutes." Leo was tingeling from anxiety and excitment. They would somehow find a way to save Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus in Ireland. Maybe Leo would even find a pot of gold.

**Yes! Chapter Seven finished! I almost have fifty reviews! I cannot thank you guys enogh for this. AND SUPER BIG ANNOCENMENT! The other owner of TwoCrazyCousins have finally released their first story! It would mean alot if you went and go showed her story some love. She only has one review, (and its not a postive one :l) so please be extremely kind. And the story is written very good. :) PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes! New chapter :). And I'm sorry if I confused everybody with the co owner's first story. She said she deleted it becuase it had grammar mistakes. And I quote, Ilitterally said, " WHY YOU DELETE IT! DON"T GIVE UP ON YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS AND ALL THAT OTHER CRAP!" And she said she'd thought of making another story. I know, I'm super encourging. ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**NICO**

Nico's knuckes were really white. The ghost had litterally warned him not to go close the doors of death. And it lived in his plastic girl's ring. Nico had tried everything to get rid of it. He'd thrown it down the garbage shoot, cut it with his sword, _and_ summoned it to his Father's kingdom to burn. But the ring kept on coming back, no matter how many times he'd tried to get rid of it.

Nico heard Leo's voice over the speakers, He heard something like _'stupid eagle attack'_, but he'd just ignored it. The akward flying ship wasn't going down yet, so Nico wasn't worried. But avoid going into Tartarus? _Why?_ They had to save Percy and Annabeth and defeat his grandmother, evil dirt queen Gaea. It was the end of July. They only had what? 5days untill August 1st?

Nico didn't keep track of time. He was basically in a jar two days ago. A tight, oversized, jam jar, with little to no air. Nico wasn't going to eat a peanut butter and jelly for a long time. He heard the thumping of metal, amd a loud crash. The ship still wasn't going down yet.

Leo had tried to explain why they were going to Ireland, but Leo kept calling him Ghost Boy. Ghost Boy wasn't the correct term. Nico prefered King of the Ghosts. That was much better. The only thing Nico remebered being said about the trip to Ireland, was that,

1) A statue told Leo to go. (That made perfect sense to Leo)

2) The nearest entrance to Hades _was _in Ireland.

3) They had to get out of Rome.

All of those made perfect sense to Nico. Nico starred at his black sword. It was pretty cool considering he'd won it from a ghost form of Shakespeare. Who knew Shakespeare was a Roman demigod? The memory hit Nico like a bullet. It was one of the last memories of his mother. Nico's world started to fade.

_"Nico darling, please don't stand to close to the window." said his mother. _Nico knew this memory all too well. He was only four at the time, and they were staying at a fancy hotel in Washington D.C. Nico held back his tears. He was only a ghost in this memory, and he was staring at the two most important people that he lost.

_Young Nico frowned. "But mother! The parade is going on outside! Their handing out carmel candies! Can't we go?"_

_Bianca fixed the wrinkles in her pink dress. "No Nico! Mother said no. Besides, it's a war parade. They happen every day."_

_Nico's look became sad. War parades were for the begining of a Big war. He heard of a big angry man with a black moustache. Nico always laughed at the picture. _

Older Nico shifted his body weight, even though he was a ghost. He glanced at a nearby newspaper. October 8th, 1939. This was the day-

_"Mommy, can you read us a story?" begged Bianca._

_"Yes of course. How about 'A midsummer night's dream?" _

_"Yes!" said an excited Nico, jumping up and down. He crawled onto his mother lap._

Nico sat on one of the old beds listening to the too-familiar story. Nico was on the brink of tears. His mother was beautiful, and too young to go. Nico was lucky to have his sister for another 70 years. Now it was only him and his Father. The 30's style furniture was comforting, and he could hear the radio playing soft sweet closed his eyes listening to the soft mealody.

_"The end." said his mother, closing the leather bound book._

_"Mother, when is father coming home?" Asked Nico sweetly._

_His mother smiled."Soon. You know he's working over seas right now."_

_Lighting flashed in the sky. Rain started to pour down. Nico and Bianca's mother looked worried. She rose up from the rocking chair and closed the curtians._

_"Mommy, what's wrong?" Said Bianca, terrified._

_"Nothing. Children it's time for bed." Their mother lied._

_"But mother-"cried Nico._

Nico knew this part to well. He cringed. The lighting shook the hotel as young Nico and Bianca started to cry. The building collapsed around the crying children, leaving them in the finished product. The large hotel was flatened by the lighting. Nico's mother was gone. All becuase of Zeus...

The memory started to fade as Nico heard the sirens coming around the corner-

"Nico?" Nico!" Hazel said softly shaking him. Frank Son of Ares was standing behind her, his bow at his side.

"Sorry, I dozed off and-"

"It's okay now Nico. I just came in to tell you we're in Ireland."

**And this chapter is finished! I'm really going to goo into depth with Nico's story, because it deserves to be heard :) . But I don't see Nico as a dark Emo boy with hair covering his eyes and every girl dates him. I know Fanfiction is where you post your own creative stories, but there are about 500 stories of emo Nico and some random girl falling in love! NICO IS NOT EMO PEOPLE! He's just a little lost and sad becuase his mother and sister are gone. :'(**

**And thank you for all the nice reviews! My goal is to get this story up to 500 reviews when I'm done, (lol I know, probably not going to happen.) But I can try :) Untill next time... Your friend, one-half of twocrazycousins.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I know I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. Things have been pretty- uh, terrible on here. Two weeks ago, some 'guest' posted a negative review on every single chapter. I was angry. I deleted all of them because he couldn't be reported and he used fowl language. But I was confused. Why would people like to hate on other people's success? I guess that's how the earth is now. But enough with my long speech! On with the NEW chapter!**

**Jason**

The plan was coming into place perfectly. Jason could practically smell the Irish potatoes. They'd landed in the capitol of Ireland, Dublin. It would be hard not to blow their cover.

Leo had erupted from his cabin, holding a giant map to his face. "Uh- Leo?" Jason questioned, pointing at the over sized map.

Leo smirked at Jason. "Exactly Jason! This is _the_ _largest_ map of Dublin in the whole world! Air Hermes shipped it to me an hour ago!"

'_Air what?'_ Thought Jason. He leaned on the railing overlooking the Irish city. The city was pretty cool. If only Annabeth was here, she'd be freaking out. Hey, did the gods have Viking forms too? So that meant that his dad could be Thor or something, like the Avenger. Jason immediately dismissed the awkward thought from his mind.

Piper walked out onto the wooden deck with a blue highlighter. "Leo didn't you say we had to go to a castle?" Piper recalled, handing him the highlighter.

A little imaginary light bulb went off in Jason's head as he ran over to them. "Why don't we check out the Dublin Castle? It makes enough sense."

"But Jason, there are hundreds of castles in Ireland and you suspect the most guarded one, and it's in the city. No wait, I meant the capitol."

Leo looked back and forth between Jason and Piper. He could probably sense the slowly progressing fight before Jason could.

"Well, Piper, if it's so heavily guarded, maybe it guarded for a reason." Jason looked to Leo as if saying, _'Dude, you should end this before it gets ugly.'_

Leo shrugged his shoulders toward Jason. "Uh- Dublin Castle it is!" Leo then side-stepped to his announcing station to give out orders and stuff.

Piper looked exhausted to Jason. "Look Jason, I'm sorry, everything has been so chaotic lately, and it's being doing a load on me and-"

Jason then engulfed Piper in a hug, stroking her hair. "It's okay, Piper I know how you feel, and I feel the same way. I should've been a better boyfriend."

Piper blushed when Jason said 'boyfriend'. Jason looked at her as she disassembled her arms from the hug, and softly punched him on the arm. Jason managed to get out a faint 'ow'.

Frank and Hazel walked out with the dead looking kid, Nico. Jason held onto the railing as the ship came to a stop, floating over the city. "Uh Leo? Won't anyone see us over this building?" yelled Frank.

"Don't worry! I got Hermes to install an invisibility cloak-button-thingy on here!"Leo yelled back. "It should be right around- Ah ha!" Jason shook his head laughing as Leo flipped a big switch.

"Um, Leo not to burst your bubble, but we can still see the ship." Said Hazel looking at the deck.

"Of course we can still see it! How would we re-find the ship? I'm thinking- _duh."_

"But Leo-" Started Piper.

Leo threw his hand in the air. "Only we can see it, and if that doesn't work, well, we always have the mist!"Jason saw some doors slide open revealing an elevator.

"Coach Hedge, you stay here!" Jason yelled to the fawn.

" You got it cupcake, but no one gives me orders! And if any funny business is going on, give me one of your weird demi-god calls!"

Jason had a feeling this miniature mission was going to be good.

**Chapter nine finished! And I'm almost to 100 reviews, so my goal is to get 100 by Chapter 10 :) . And for all of you who live in America, Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Love, One half of twocrazycousins.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fellow readers! I feel very accomplished. I'm only 6k+ words in and have over 8,000 views and 91 reviews! And it's only chapter 10! How cool? Okay, ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**Percy**

Percy looked over the things in his back pack .Only a toothbrush, his old IPod, and some extra nectar. Percy picked up the shiny IPod examining the back of it. Percy's refection was funny. He had mud caked in his hair and eyebrows and somehow, a piece of packing peanuts had gotten stuck on his orange camp half blood shirt.

"Percy, we should go now, I think I might've found a way for that elevator of yours." Annabeth picked up her Daeleadus laptop and put it in her bag. Percy looked at his sword, riptide. It had a faint gold glow giving light to their small cave. He picked it up, tightening his grip on the hilt.

"Ready Wise girl?" Percy said with a grin. It was going to be quite a make-it or break-it moment. Annabeth nodded slightly, trying to shift her weight to her good foot. She still had a slight limp after she took the ambrosia."On the count of three, we run outta here and to your only gods knows where elevator."

"_One…" _ Percy's head was racing, would they die? No, he wouldn't think about that.

"_Two…"_ He'd sacrifice himself for Annabeth, no doubt. Now Percy understood these corny romance movies. Percy got into a running stance.

"_THREE!"_ Percy had raced outside into Tartarus. He looked behind him, and sure enough, Annabeth was right by his side. The wind was blowing through his muddy hair. He looked above him, and he still saw the endless dark sky. Fires were light up everywhere. Percy didn't know how to react to the weird screaming and such. Percy and Annabeth's dash had slowly turned into a sprint.

"Make a left here!" Yelled Annabeth. Her voice sounded like it was trying to cut through wind, but there wasn't any. Percy nodded in reply and made a sharp turn left, though a small crack. His feet came to a stop, and almost came out from under him. Annabeth stopped right alongside him.

They book gazed at the wide space full of broken objects, all just lying around in heaping piles. Annabeth turned to Percy. "Uh, Percy? What is all of this-?"

Percy couldn't believe it. "Junkyard of the gods." Percy mumbled into his hands. Everything was just lying around, cars even. Just broken and _lost._ Percy willed his sword to turn back into a pen. Things didn't seem right.

"Junkyard of the gods. When you were taken captive by, Atlas." Percy gulped. He hated this quest. "Just don't touch anything."

Then the Junkyard vanished all around them. Revealing Camp Half Blood. A too familiar horse walked over. "Chiron? Percy what is this?"

"My dear Annabeth and Percy! Your finally, home!"

"Look, none of this is real! We were just in Tartarus-"

Chiron smiled. "Exactly! A few children from Cabin 16 made a potion to transport you here, and your alive! Both of you!"

Percy pinched himself. Maybe this was real. Maybe this is home. The sky was a blue as ever above him, and it smelled like strawberries. It smelled like home. Percy did the first he could think of. He hugged Annabeth, who seemed still confused.

"Annabeth, don't you get it? We're back. At last, and we're together." Percy smiled even though he looked awful. Then, more familiar faces greeted him. The Stoll brothers welcomed him with an exploding present, and Clarisse gave him an awkward should punch. This was home, Percy could feel it. Annabeth stood beside him, their fingers intertwined as they both greeted their long lost friends.

Percy knew this was home.

**Wow, ha-ha good chapter right? Please leave a review and give me suggestions and stuff! I can't make this long because I can't give away anything what so ever! So peace out until next time!**

**-One half of twocrazycousins**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys! I **_**know**_** that my grammar stinks! I'm only in 7****th**** grade! At least I don't write like this: "**_**Lik omg percy and annabet should totes b together 4 lik evr and evr!" No. **_**I don't even write that bad.**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth couldn't believe it. It'd all seem too real .To _familiar. _The bright blue sky, the Big House with the paint slightly chipped, even the people. It was to good to be true. Of course, Percy had convinced himself willingly. Annabeth almost burst into tears when she had walked into her cabin. Her bunk was freshly made, and all her books were organized in alphabetical order like usual. Annabeth had never realized how home sick she had felt up until now.

But something kept telling her this wasn't real. Before dinner, Annabeth had gotten a shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes. She looked like Annabeth. Not like the overly tired, stressed out girl she was a few hours ago.

"Come on Annabeth! Dinner's about to start. And it's Friday. You know what _that _means." Said Malcolm. His curly brown hair was sticking out all over the place and his was grinning like a mad man.

"Okay Malcolm, I'll be there in a bit." Annabeth said quietly. Annabeth walked over to her own personal stash of books. She picked out her journal, the one she'd kept since she was seven. She opened up to her last entry before Percy went missing.

'_Dear Journal, '_

'_Camp Half Blood is really in the Christmas mood. Today, one of the campers from the Demeter Cabin made Evergreen trees pop up just about everywhere. Mr. D might as well play Mr. Scourge. It'll suit him perfectly. And when I was reading today, I found out that the Empire State Building was actually designed by demi-gods. How clever? Percy's really excited too. He keeps saying that he wants this new car really bad. Except it was over a hundred grand. He really is a Seaweed brain, but I love him to death.'_

'_-Annabeth'_

Annabeth smiled. At least she had him back now. She turned to the next page, but it was blank. She kept flipping to the other pages. All blank. She wrote in her journal every single day after Percy was missing. She went through all her books. Her copy of 'Classical Roman Architecture for the Advanced' was also missing. She had bought that only three weeks ago.

The light bulb went off in her head. She knew this wasn't real. They were still in Tartarus. She took her Journal and her spare knife and ran to the Mess Hall to show everything to Percy. They had to get out.

She saw Percy standing next to the Hermes table talking to a few kids."Percy!" she said, trying to get his attention. "Percy, we need to talk. Now." She took his arm and dragged him over to the Poseidon table.

Annabeth shoved her Journal into Percy's arms. "Read the last entry."

Percy looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh… Annabeth? This is your Journal, why do you want me to read it." Annabeth smiled remembering when they were 13, and she threatened Percy that she would kill him, if he even went near her Journal again. She turned bright red. She shook the thought out of her head. _'Stay focused.'_

"Percy, I wrote in that Journal every single day after you went missing. And what about Jason, or Leo, or Piper? Or even Frank and Hazel? Where are they? I haven't heard one person say their names the whole time they were here."

"Their probably just excited we're back. See, let me go ask a kid from the Aphrodite cabin." Percy gave Annabeth her empty Journal back, and walked over to a kid Annabeth didn't know.

"Hey kid, do you know where Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel are?" Percy said with concern in his voice.

"Uh no? Why would I?" Said the girl. Annabeth walked over, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Then why were we in Tartarus exactly?" Annabeth looked at Percy with a confused look. She was preparing herself for the worst. She'd even filled her bag with some more food, ambrosia and nectar.

"You guys were on the quest to see if Luke was dead for sure? Don't you remember?"The girl said confidently.

Annabeth looked at Percy. This was serious. Annabeth saw out of the corner of her eye an Ares kid nod at the fake Chiron. She watched as his thick horse legs came stomping over.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Jackson and ?" Said fake Chiron.

_No, Percy, don't you dare say a thi- _"Actually yes Chiron. We know that this isn't real. None of this is. We're still in Tartarus."

_Why would Percy be willing to speak his mind like that? You can't be that brave. I might as well kiss this life good bye. _Chiron raised his eye brows. "But this all is real. All of it. Are you two feeling okay?"

Annabeth wasn't happy. She's been through situations like this before. "Didn't _you_ hear Percy? He said you weren't real. This is all just a trick, something to hold us back so we can't destroy Gaea!" She took a step back so she was standing next to Percy. She felt brave.

Annabeth looked around her. The sun was just starting to set over the fire work beach. She wished it was real. The whole place started to crumble like a pastry and they were back in the old junk yard. Annabeth took Percy's hand, squeezing it gently.

Annabeth was confused. Fake Chiron still looked like a horse. Annabeth reached for her dagger. Then the Image of Chiron started to morph. Standing in front of them was a nine foot hairy man. He wore a leather sash and his hair was braided with human objects. She saw cheese burger wrappers, an old match box, and even a broken white IPhone.

The Titan growled. "I am Iapetus the Titan! And because you refused my offer to make you happy, you must _die_!"

Surprisingly, Annabeth found this guy rather amusing. "Your Prometheus' son, the creator of man, right?" Annabeth said dumbfounded.

The Titan's permanent scowl softened a bit."You know my son?"

"Oh yeah, the jerk who couldn't eat anything and tried to ruin our camp. Yeah, he's a real charmer." Mumbled Percy.

Annabeth practically held her face in her hands. The Titan's face went back into a scowl again. "No you must really die!" He groaned.

Annabeth looked at Percy. They've fought together a thousand times, and they knew just what to do. But they were already in Tartarus so, in a larger sense, the Titans _couldn't _die. Annabeth went right for the foot of Iapetus, and stabbed him, dogging his wooden club.

"Ow!" He moaned. "I told Prometheus not to create humans!" Annabeth dogged another blow missing her head by inches. The little battle dragged on, and Annabeth and Percy knew they couldn't kill this guy.

Annabeth spotted an old for truck that seemed to be in good shape. She nodded to Percy as if to say, 'Distract him!'

She ran to the black truck opening the door. She rummaged through the trash inside. _No keys._ She remembered the trick Thalia had taught her back when she was seven. She opened a little compartment revealing a few wires.

'_Please work…' _She mumbled. Annabeth was satisfied when she heard the engine come to life. She closed the door, and stepped on the gas as hard as she could. She raced toward the Titan at 50mph, knocking it over. "Percy!" Annabeth called, as she spun the car around leaving fine dirt marks.

Percy hopped in the side door, revealing a gash in his arm.

"Percy, are you okay?"

"Don't mind me! Just get out of here before we really die!" Annabeth nodded in agreement and shifted the gears. Annabeth was never really taught how to drive.


	12. Chapter 12

"**SUPER IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!" Okay, yeah, I'll admit it's been a while since I uploaded a new chapter, but I've been working on an awesome Percy-Jackson themed story you'll love! I'll only tell that it's set a year and a half after the war with Gaea, and it's a very awesome Christmas saving quest! It'll be released on December 15,2012 so be ready! And on with the new chapter!**

**LEO**

Leo couldn't believe his friends didn't believe him on the whole 'invisible ship' thing. But that could wait for now. They were on top of a brick building in Dublin, or Leprechaun Land as Leo preferred. Above them was his pride and joy, the Argo 2.

Piper flicked her fingers at Leo, making him jump. "When does this castle open for tours Leo?"

Leo scratched the back of his fuzzy head. "Uh-" He stuttered, "We kinda have to sneak in, because the don't have tours on Sundays." Leo looked around. "Hey! That's funny! You guys have the same blank look on your face and everything-"

"-Leo, now we have to _sneak in_?" Frank looked worried. Leo imagined Frank's large figure trying to sneak through a side door.

"Um, well…" Leo managed to get out a nervous laugh.

"Leo has a point. Demigods are not good at blending in." Nico stated.

"Let's leave it at that!" Ghost boy actually defended Leo. He felt utterly shocked. The group of five walked towards an elevator. Hazel looked confused as she starred at all of the elevator's buttons. Frank tapped her lightly, and whispered something in her ear. Hazel nodded in response pressing the button that said '1'.

Leo just recognized something as they walked through the lobby. They were all carrying weapons. How would they appeal to all the people? Maybe the mist would conceal them as bags instead. Leo was hoping for bags. The group looked confused as they passed another group of teens with weapons. Oh no. The Romans.

Jason pulled out his golden sword, ready to attack. Leo froze. "Hey! Nice weapons guys! See you at the L.A.R.P. event in the park soon!" The other group of teens walked out the door talking about comics and other stuff.

Leo felt weird. What in the gods name was _L.A.R.P.? _Hazel looked more confused then when she was in the elevator. "What the heck was that?"

Jason shifted his weigh. "It's called live action role playing. It's when a bunch of people dress up and go fight with crappy foam weapons."

Leo raised his eyebrow. "So people like to run around with sharp objects. For _fun_?"

Jason nodded in response. Leprechaun Land was already terrifying to him. Leo and the odd group of half bloods walked at outside, weapons ready. If one demigod's scent was strong enough to bring a few monsters, how many monsters would six demigods attract?

Piper had to then talk a random woman into letting us into our car. Ah, the gift of charm speaking. The woman had fiery orange hair, and she drove a grey mini-van. Leo couldn't help but NOT think this woman had landed on the wrong side of sanity.

Thank the gods Leo had his decked out tool belt. Since he had ADHD, he could easily escape into a world of his own. A world where Leo didn't have to be the 7th wheel, or the 6th,5th,4th, or 3rd wheel.

He put a bolt here, screwed a nail in there, attached a few wires, and Leo had a miniature blinking "Free Tacos" sign.

The scary red-headed woman looked at Leo's sign. "Wow lad! That's some sign you got there! I mean, did you make _that_? This actually reminds me of the time my third cousin Randall-"

"Ms. Bradford, I know this story is probably good, but may you keep your eyes on the road?" Nico said clutching the dashboard.

After another twenty minutes of taco related stories, the grey van pulled up to a parking lot. Behind it was a huge castle, and probably really old. Leo tightened his grip on his tool belt. The were so close to getting Percy and Annabeth back. Leo saw Piper whisper something to the insane lady, and she was off, swerving through traffic.

"So, this is Dublin Castle?" Said Hazel. "This looks worst then it did before World War 2…" Hazel mumbled with grief.

Jason led them through a series of side doors, and tight hallways. "Wow this place is so-" Leo started with a smile. Frank held his finger up to his mouth. Leo's spirits dropped. "old." Leo finished in a whisper.

They came into a large dinning room, the table full of burgers, shakes, pizza, and fries. Everyone looked confused.

"Why would they display food?" Jason questioned.

A man with a gold crown around his hair walked into the room. "Greetings thy weary travelers! My name is Odysseus, King of Ithkca, offspring of the Great Zeus!"

**In school, I just got done Homer's 'The Odyssey'. Which by the way is a brilliant read. I plan to use a BUNCH of the stuff, because it has some great information on the House of Hades! And make sure to leave a review telling me if you liked it! And thank you to all who left a review, I'd never imagined one of my stories could get this far! **


End file.
